Pandora
He is the main High Priest in Zeus ' Palace. The box that once contained all the evil creatures that Zeus himself sealed was named after him. Appearance He has a pale skin with medium length of blonde hair, his eyes of the amber color. He wears the standard garment for the high Priest in Zeus' Palace. Pearl, born from his left shoulder, has the same eye color as his and a prominent light blue orb on its forehead and same color that adorns its tail. When he was not yet the High Priest, he wore an all black garment with white linings. Personality In the OAV, he was a fragile but gentle angel. But when his position as the one who receives the most attention from Zeus is endangered when the Saint Beast has finally been formed, he somehow adapted a harsh and rude personality towards them. Relationship *Zeus - respects and adores him as the Creator and Father of all angels and of Heaven. He usually carry out his dirty works. *Lucifer - in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. *Gabriel - in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. *Pearl - his other half. *Cassandra - his friend and colleague. *Judas - it was revealed that he actually likes Judas but after the latters' uprising, his feelings were now unknown. *Luca - feels threatened because he is a Saint Beast, a contender on Zeus' attention and affection, thus, acts rudely and cold. *Goh - feels threatened because he is a Saint Beast, a contender on Zeus' attention and affection, thus, acts rudely and cold. *Shin - feels threatened because he is a Saint Beast, a contender on Zeus' attention and affection, thus, acts rudely and cold. *Rey - feels threatened because he is a Saint Beast, a contender on Zeus' attention and affection, thus, acts rudely and cold. *Gai - feels threatened because he is a Saint Beast, a contender on Zeus' attention and affection, thus, acts rudely and cold. *Kira - met once, when he was not yet the High Priest and the blonde was still a young angel back then. The one - time meeting was a pleasant one and has a friendly aura to it. *Maya - met once, when he was not yet the High Priest and Maya was still a young angel back then. The one - time meeting was a pleasant one and has a friendly aura to it. *Shiva - he told Shiva that he liked him and is willing to help him fulfill his dream: to be near Judas. As to how this was done, was not established. *Kamui - met only once, as a messenger of Zeus and Kamui did not like the fact that he was trying to bribe him with a wine made from Heaven. It only fueled his anger more against Zeus. Personally, he has nothing against him. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Gallery Pandora and Pearl.jpg|Pandora and the one born from his left shoulder, Pearl. Pandora.jpg|The transformation from yesterday to today... cassandra pandora n shiva.jpg|from left, Cassandra, Pandora and Shiva Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male